


Misbehaving Little Demons

by hoshiboba



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Light Angst, Making Out, Post-Canon, aqours as a professional idol group, no more school idols here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Riko gets a little caught up in her own head writing a new song for the "Professional Idol Group Aqours" so she looks for the help and guidance from her fellow Fallen Angel idol.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Misbehaving Little Demons

It's a late night. Everything around Riko's apartment is silent and there are barely any cars on the street. Everyone is either sleeping or working their night shift, but here's Riko up at 2am avoiding the revisions she needs to make on Aqours' new song. She's been trying for hours with no new breakthroughs, so now all she can think to do is sit around and read trashy gossip magazines.

"LightShine Idol Scandal?! Idols Caught on a Date" Riko isn't much of a gossip magazine fan but she was itching to hear what people had to say about Aqours. Besides, it was a nice distraction from what she should really be doing. From the pages she skimmed fans seem excited about their new changes, so that's good to know, but other than that the rest is just gossip. "Aqours members Chika Takami and You Watanabe caught shopping in Numazu! Could this be a forbidden love?" Articles like that just made her roll her eyes. Even if something was going on between any of them it's not like they'd be obvious about it since it could cost them their careers. Riko flips through a few more pages glancing at articles about various scandals from other popular idol groups. Luckily the only things being said about Aqours had just been speculation.

She tosses the trashy magazine to the side and sighs. It's about time to give this song another shot. She makes her way back to her piano and tries again. It's not bad but something seems off… Very off. Maybe she's heard it too many times? Maybe she just needs to play something else? Or maybe… It's just not good.

Now would be a great time to have Chika around she always had the best advice for when Riko was too caught up in her own head. Sadly, she has her own late-night revisions with new lyrics with the help of Dia. Wondering who else she could call for an opinion she begins to scroll through her contacts on her phone. Kanan and You are most definitely asleep they go running together every morning at 6. Hanamaru and Ruby are on a weekend trip visiting Leah and Sarah. She comes to Mari's name and hesitates… Does she really feel like dealing with that wild card right now? Well, that only leaves one person.

"You've got some nerve making your fallen angel do work-related stuff on her day off, Riri," Yoshiko says menacingly her arms crossed.

So that's how Yoshiko ended up at her apartment at 2am on a Saturday.

"Sorry for making you come so late Yocchan. I just need your opinion on this. I could even order you a pizza as thanks?"

"It's no big deal I was up late streaming anyway. My little demons didn't mind me leaving to help my very special little demon Riri out."

Her comment about streaming suddenly makes sense considering her appearance. She still has on her dramatic Yohane style makeup that she usually sports in her streams. Plus, her outfit, baggy blue hoodie, and black sweatpants almost looks like something she hastily threw on as to not come over in full little demon mode.

"Well, what kind of pizza do you want? I'll order it now."

"Hawaiian," Yoshiko responds deadpanned.

"You can't be serious," Riko gives her a disgusted look.

"It's delicious Riri! Have you not had pineapple on pizza before?"

"No," she admits, "but it sounds like it wouldn't go together. Just the thought of hot cheese and fruit together." She visibly winces.

Yoshiko scoffs "That's what a coward would say and you my little demon are not a coward!"

"Fine fine I'll get the Hawaiian pizza, but if it's bad you're treating me."

"Hehe, you won't regret it."

While she orders the pizza, Yoshiko hunkers down on Riko's couch sitting right on top of the gossip magazine. "Oh, whoops!" She pulls it out and glances at the cover. She didn't realize Riko liked this kind of trash. She knew about her yuri doujins, but this is a whole other level. She flips through the magazine curiously to see if there's any hot gossip about her.

"The pizza will be here in a half-hour," Riko says, putting away her phone. "Oh no, why are you reading that?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Yoshiko asks. "This doesn't seem like your type of reading material."

She shrugs "Not particularly. It just caught my eye is all… Anyway, that's not important I wanted to get your opinion on what might be our new song."

"Right," she nods, "sorry I got us a bit sidetracked."

"Don't worry about it, Yocchan."

She sits at her piano stool and shuffles around her pages of sheet music then begins her song. Yoshiko listens intently to her playing and can't help but wonder how Riko got to be so talented. She was already so talented when they met in high school, but now? She's almost an expert. It was amazing. Watching her play like this reminds her of that time even the music she's playing sounds nostalgic and pretty.

"So, what do you think?"

Realizing she got distracted she becomes a little flustered, "Well- uh- I thought it was beautiful… It reminded me of high school when you'd play your ideas for us all and we'd gather around in the music room to listen."

She smiles. "I'm glad you like it. I've been thinking a lot about those days and I wanted to combine the old Aqours and the new Aqours if that makes sense."

"I totally get that feeling," she says nodding. "And to show how much we've grown?"

"Well yes, that too. And to show how far we've come. And how much has changed…" She becomes quiet for a moment. "It's just not the same as high school is it?"

Yoshiko frowns slightly, "No it isn't, but we're still Aqours."

"I suppose you're right…"

She glances at the magazine again and asks, "Are you worried about a potential scandal?"

"A little bit," she responds. "It seems silly, but I've been seeing it happen to so many other groups lately. All it takes is one little slip-up… One little mistake. And it's not like they're doing anything wrong they're just in love."

"It's unfair," Yoshiko agrees. "Like we'd be any less popular if we weren't all single."

"I know and just…" She's at a loss for words. Part of her worries that if she says much else all of this would come true for Aqours.

"Riko… You like someone don't you?"

Taken aback Riko physically recoils. "What?! Where is that coming from? Of course, I don't. I would never."

Yoshiko shakes her head. "You're a bad liar, Riri. So, tell your fallen angel Yohane who this lucky person is!"

"Even if that was true it's not like I could tell anyone! We don't need the press or worse our management finding out!"

"What am I gonna do? Run and tell the paparazzi as soon as you say something?" She smiles teasingly at her.

"I don't want to be the one who ruins Aqours, Yocchan! Just because of some stupid feelings! I can't be the one to ruin it for everyone."

So that's what she thinks. Yoshiko frowns again. "Don't talk about your feelings that way, Riri. Everything happens for a reason and if you have feelings for someone that doesn't mean the end of Aqours."

"You don't understand of course it would be!"

"How? It's just your emotions besides the management would never find out and you know the fallen angel Yohane is not- "

"You idiot it's you! It's you Yocchan!"

Oh my god, she just said that. She quickly covers her mouth with her hands.

"Huh… Wait…" Yoshiko looks like she's trying to solve an algebra equation. "Me? You like me?"

She nods unable to speak.

"I like you too Riri…"

Now it was Riko's turn to look confused. "Come again?"

"I'm serious. I do." Blushing she admits, "I think I've liked you since high school. I didn't want to say anything because of the 'idol rules' and all…"

"Me too… I thought it would be hopeless to say anything because it could mean ruin for Aqours, and I just couldn't do that to everyone. Not after we've worked so hard."

"It won't mean ruin for Aqours," she assures her. "It won't at all. This isn't a bad thing okay, Riri?"

"Wait are you implying… That we should go through with this?" Riko gives her a shocked look.

Yoshiko smirks a little. "What you don't like the idea of sneaking around?"

"I mean… I would like to give it a shot with you, Yocchan. I'm just worried."

"Don't be worried my little demon," she invites her to sit on the couch. "We can work this out."

She sighs, "If you say so." As worried as she feels there's a part of her that's bubbling with excitement. After all this time she can finally be with the person she loves. Despite trying to keep her excitement in check with rational logic, it just isn't stopping the joy she feels from Yoshiko liking her back.

"So… What do we do now?"

Riko sits and thinks for a moment. Wondering where she should go from here and what move she should make. After a couple minutes she's made up her mind, she gets up from her piano stool and takes a quick glance outside of the sliding glass balcony door before closing the curtains on it. It may be late but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"No paparazzi?" Yoshiko jokes. "Look Riri I don't know how slow we should take this but- "

Her thought is stopped by Riko passionately kissing her. Suddenly her mind is blank and whatever comment she was going to make about the speed of this relationship is just gone now. Not that it matters anyway since she isn't opposed to things speeding up a little.

Kissing Yoshiko isn't exactly what Riko thought it would be. In her doujins they always highlight there being some sort of taste involved. Like bubblegum or vanilla or whatever variety of sweet flavors, but Yoshiko's mouth doesn't taste like anything. Strangely that aspect is a little disappointing to her. Some part of her wanted the self-proclaimed fallen angel to taste like chocolate or strawberries since she eats them a lot. Despite that silly little complaint, everything else is what she'd dreamed and more.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko isn't sure what to think. She's just happy to be kissing her hot crush.

Stopping for a moment Riko moves onto the couch to make them both more comfortable and they kiss for a while seemingly trying to get a sense of one another. As this continues Yoshiko wraps her arms around Riko and holds her gently. They lie down holding and kissing one another for what feels like hours.

Needing to catch a breath Yoshiko breaks away for a moment. "Woah…" is all she can manage to utter. Deciding to give her little demon a taste of her own medicine she towers above her and pins her down to the couch. Seeing the look of shock on her face just makes her smirk. She leans her head down and continues making out with her. Riko wraps her arms around her neck and runs her fingers through her hair. All of this feels like electricity shooting through her skull.

Deciding to take a risky move, Yoshiko moves from making out to kissing Riko's neck. She starts off slowly awaiting a response and when she hears faint moaning coming from her little demon's mouth then she continues more forcefully.

"Hey… Riri can I- "

A doorbell ringing makes both stop in their place. They look at each other and then at the door wondering who on earth that could be.

"Oh, shit the pizza," Riko says suddenly relieved.

"Oh… Right." Yoshiko gets off her so that she can answer the door and pay the delivery guy. As hungry as she is, she can't help but feel resentment towards the man. She and her girlfriend (?) were kind of in the middle of something.

Riko shares the same sentiment. She sits the pizza box on her coffee table and sighs. "Sorry… That was a little fast wasn't it?"

"No, you're fine little demon," Yoshiko responds shaking her head. "I've- uh been waiting a long time for something like that."

"Me too," she admits. "Um- right I should get us some plates." She grabs some paper plates from her kitchen and serves the pizza to herself and Yoshiko. "So… Are we like a thing now?"

"That depends on how much you like the pineapple on pizza," Yoshiko chuckles already digging into her slice.

"Yocchan I'm being serious."

"I mean I like you and you like me; I want us to be 'a thing.' Do you?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then I think we should give this a shot," Yoshiko gives her a reassuring smile. "If something happens to Aqours then me and you will do something to fix it. We'll take full responsibility and Yohane will be right by your side to pick up the pieces."

"Alright, Yocchan we're in this together." She can't help but smile back. For now, she'll try to put her worries away and have a good time with her girlfriend. She knows that Yoshiko is right and that everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I got the idea a while ago and I thought I'd roll with it. I'm sort of thinking of doing a sequel at some point but we'll have to see what ideas I come up with for it.


End file.
